


Five Times Everyone Thought Sigrun Eide Was Dead

by beer_good



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Growing Up, Military Backstory, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: Five 100-word drabbles about five times throughout Sigrun's life where everyone thought she had to be dead. Inspired by#724, andElleth's comment: "This calls for a 5-times fic."Solveig Eide smiled reassuringly (a lifetime of practice), but didn't stop nervously stroking her belly. "Don't worry. This one's a warrior."





	Five Times Everyone Thought Sigrun Eide Was Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



 

**Title:** Five Times Everyone Thought Sigrun Eide Was Dead  
**Author:** Beer Good   
**Fandom:** Stand Still, Stay Silent  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Word count:** 5x100  
**Summary:** Five 100-word drabbles about five times throughout Sigrun's life where everyone thought she had to be dead. Inspired by [#724](http://www.sssscomic.com/comic.php?page=724).

**Zero**  
  
"OK, Major Eide, just sit tight. Medic's on his way." Sergeant Dahl knelt beside his commanding officer. "Do you need any more bandages for…" He nodded at the blood running down her trousers.  
  
_Why in Thor's name did we take the major on a recon mission seven months pregnant_ , he thought, knowing there was no way they could have stopped her. And this area was supposed to be cleansed already. And that troll was so fast. And ...  
  
Solveig Eide smiled reassuringly (a lifetime of practice), but didn't stop nervously stroking her belly. "Don't worry. This one's a warrior."  
  
  
**Seven**  
  
The tiny footprints led into the old city, mixing with tracks of trolls and ending in a house. Heart pounding in his chest, Asbjørn ran inside and took out the troll with a single shot.  
  
"Up here, Daddy."  
  
He took a deep breath and helped her down from the ceiling beam. "Do you know how much trouble you're in?!"  
  
She just smiled. "I was practicing. I'm gonna be a hunter like you."  
  
As he carried her out of the house, he glanced into a room where children's toys lay rotting untouched for 70 years. "OK, but _next time_..."  
  
  
**Fifteen**  
  
The patrol brought back two embarrassed teenagers, gave them clothes and locked them in separate cells.  
  
Next day, Solveig visited her daughter. "Two weeks in the brig. If you want to sleep with your boyfriend - "  
  
" _Mom_!"  
  
" - say so and we'll give you some privacy. But you're a soldier now."  
  
"He's _not_ my boyfriend! He's some stupid idiot who got lost. I tracked him, we had to hide for three days, our clothes got ruined and we ... yeah, but that doesn't make him my boyfriend!"  
  
"Of course not. Though when me and your dad - "  
  
" _MOM!_ "  
  
  
**Twenty-three**  
  
A ship being a day or two late wasn't unheard of. Winds are unreliable.  
  
After three days, they sent out a search party. The first signs of wreckage weren't promising. Wood, tatters of sail, half-eaten bodies. Something had smashed the ship completely; there had been whale sightings.  
  
After four days, they found a small rock off the coast, a dying whalebeast stranded at its base and a soaked, shivering Sigrun perched just out of its reach. She toasted them with an empty flask. "About time you got here. A few more hours and I'd have to drink _water_."  
  
  
**Thirty-two**  
  
"'Vacation mission' my ass. She's a dead woman," Kjettil muttered to Olav as Sigrun volunteered.  
  
"You really think it'll be that bad?"  
  
"Dude, I've served with her for 17 years. The gods love her; she's gone on more suicide missions than I can count - "  
  
"So, three?"  
  
"Haha. That sort of luck just doesn't last. She's dead, I tell you."  
  
"You don't think she's just that good?"  
  
Kjettil muttered something and poured another drink.  
  
At the head of the table, Asbjørn turned to his wife. "Did you hear what they said?"  
  
"They always say that. It's worked so far, hasn't it?"


End file.
